


A thing of beauty

by Cadoan



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, very light choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Kerry and V go home to clean up after thrashing the Seamurai.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	A thing of beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kerry so much. A true rockstar.

Kerry and V drive back from after trashing the Seamurai, giddy and high on adrenaline.

“Fuck V, that was amazing!” Kerry had to shout over the loud music blasting out of the speakers of the car. His eyes were sparkling and he had a wide grin on his face as they sped down the highway on the way from the marina where they had left the thrashed Seamurai.

Adrenaline from the what they had just done to the boat, and _on_ the boat, coursed through V’s veins. He leaned his head back against the headrest and looked at Kerry. The gold of his piercings glinted in the setting sun, and kohl around his eyes was slightly smudged from the swim they had taken. When one song died down and there was a moment of silence before the next started, V spoke.

“You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Kerry looked away from the road for a second, at V, before he snapped his eyes back forward. He let go of the steering wheel with his right hand let it fall down to V’s thigh, squeezing firmly.

“You’re one to talk.”

Kerry slid his hand upwards, squeezing the bulge between V’s legs.

“Fuck...” V swore under his breath. He was still half hard from their quick session on the yacht. According to V, they couldn’t reach Kerry’s mansion quick enough.

/

Once they had reached the driveway leading up to Kerry’s mansion, Kerry pulled up and parked right by the entrance. Well, parking might be and overstatement - Kerry sped right up to the entrance, almost hitting the robot guard patrolling back and forth. As soon as the car was stationary, Kerry climbed over to straddle V, kissing him hungrily. V reached for all he could touch, sliding his hands over Kerry’s thighs, over his ass, up his front. Kerry claimed V’s mouth with his tongue, and V moved his hands to start to unbutton Kerry’s pants. Kerry swatted his hands away and sucked V’s lower lip into his mouth for a moment before sitting back, looking at V with hungry eyes.

“Shower. Let’s get this stench off.”

They got out of the car and once they were inside, they started peeling off clothes and dropping it on the floor as they made their way over to the bathroom. Kerry took the lead, dragging V throughout the room.

Once they made it into the bathroom, V hoisted Kerry up and carried him across the room. Kerry’s legs wrapped around his waist and his kisses were hot and needy. Kerry’s nailed scraped pleasantly over the back of V’s head and down his neck, sending shivers over his skin. Once they had reached the opposite wall, where the large mirrors were, V stopped and placed Kerry down on the sink. Their lips met over and over, tongues sliding against each other as V let his hands slide down Kerry’s sides, down his narrow hips and then further down over the outside of his thighs.

“Just a sec,” Kerry mumbled into the kiss, causing V to retreat and instead press kisses along Kerry’s jaw. Kerry’s eyes lit up blue for a moment, showing that he was connecting to the intranet, and then a moment later, loud music started playing throughout the mansion.

A song V had never heard streams out of the sound system, filling the room, vibrating through his bones. It was reminiscent of Samurai, and was Kerry’s voice, but it was something different, a slightly different vibe to it. Something new.

“There we go,” Kerry said, probably mostly to himself, and pulled V back up to kiss him again. V was starting to get impatient, wanting more, so pulled away and pressed kisses down Kerry’s neck, before he eventually reaches the golden cybernetic implant in going down the middle of the Kerry’s chest.

“You making music again?” V said in between pressing kisses to Kerry’s skin. He reached the hem of Kerry’s underwear and continued downward. Kerry’s cock was hard, and V started mouthing it through the fabric.

Kerry let out a pleased sound and let his hand drop down to rest on the top of V’s head, scraping his nails through the short hair. He hummed in agreement, and V didn’t know if was in reaction to the almost-blowjob he was currently receiving or if he was agreeing about the music.

V hooked a finger inside the hem of Kerry’s underwear and started pulling down, wanting to touch and taste. Kerry stopped him however, by grabbing ahold of V’s hair and pulling him up. V obliged, the roots of his hair burning just slightly, sending shivers of pleasure straight to his cock. Kerry kissed him hotly for a moment, slanted and messy, before V suddenly was pushed backwards. He stumbled for a moment but caught himself. There was a hungry look in Kerry’s eyes. He pointed at the roomy shower to his left.

“Get in.”

V did as told, peeling out of his underwear and dropping them to the floor. As soon as he stepped in under the shower head the water turned on, perfectly temperatured to neither too hot nor too cold. He turned his face up into the stream of water and ran his hands over his face and up over his head. Then, Kerry appeared next to him, reaching over to turn one of the dials on the little panel of dials and buttons sitting on the wall on the shower. The water turned into a very light mist, and V could barely feel the water hitting his skin.

Seemingly satisfied with the water, Kerry reached over and took ahold of a white bottle with Japanese lettering sitting on a shelf. V’s translator wasn’t translating it, but he didn’t know if it was glitching out or if it the lettering was just gibberish. It was shower gel, probably. Kerry indicated for V to hold out his hands, so V did, palms up. Kerry turned the bottle upside down to squeeze some soap into V’s hands when he stopped, eyes focused on V’s right palm. He tilted his head to try to read the text.

“Johnny + V?” he eventually said. “With a heart around it?” He turned his head to look at V, an amused look on his face.

“Not my idea. Johnny was in control when that happened.”

Kerry rolled his eyes and squeezed the bottle in his hand, soap filling V’s hand.

“Always fucking full of himself,” he said, amusement in his voice. V could feel a wave of disagreement roll through him, and he knew it was Johnny’s reaction to what Kerry had just said. He just smirked to himself and shrugged it off.

The smell of cinnamon and vanilla filled the air in the shower, and V instantly recognised it as what Kerry normally smelled like. It smelled delicious.

Kerry took ahold of V’s hand, the one with the tattoo, and brought it downwards, giving V a pointed look as he manoeuvred V to wrap his fingers around his cock. Kerry’s cock was hot and hard in his hand, and slippery because of the soap. V started to move his hand up and down, and soon Kerry’s fingers wrapped around his own cock. They stood there for a while, jerking each other off, kissing hungrily, until Kerry finally seemed to grow impatient. He let go of V’s cock, reached out to grab ahold of a smaller bottle stood next to the soap, and pushed it into V’s palm.

Then, he turned around and placed his hands on the tiled wall, throwing a dark look over his shoulder.

V quickly read the text on the bottle - lube. He quickly squeezed some out on his fingers and stepped up to right behind Kerry. He wasted no time sliding two fingers inside Kerry, rewarding him with a moaning sound. Soon, he had three fingers pumping in and out of Kerry.

“Come on V, I’m not a fucking pillow princess.”

V pulled out his fingers and reached for the lube again. He squeezed a large dollop onto his palm and reached down to grab ahold of his cock. It was still rock hard, and he slicked it up with a few firm strokes. Then, he guided it towards Kerry’s opening.

They both moaned as V pushed inside, filling Kerry. Kerry was hot and slick around him, and he pushed in halfway before stopping and starting to pull out again, only leaving the tip of his cock inside.

One of Kerry’s hands had dropped down between his legs, and V decided it was time to not draw it out any longer. He took ahold of Kerry’s hips and pulled him back into his cock as he thrusted inside, and Kerry moaned.

They settled into a rhythm of V snapping his hips and and forth and Kerry pushing back to meet the thrusts, the water hitting them gently from above. At one point, Kerry straightened and twisted his upper body around, seeking V’s lips. They kissed sloppily as V slid his hand up Kerry’s front, up to gently wrap his large hand around the column of Kerry’s throat.

“Fuck-!” Kerry pulled away from the kiss and swore loudly, moving to rest the back of his head on V’s shoulder. V kept his hand on Kerry’s neck, and he could feel Kerry’s fingers brush over the top his hand. He also could feel the jerky movements of how Kerry was using his other hand to furiously stroke his own cock. V slid his cock into Kerry over and over, until his orgasm started approaching rapidly.

“Fuck, Kerry, I’m gonna-” he chocked out, mouth right next to Kerry’s ear.

V felt Kerry swallowed thickly against the palm of his hand before he spoke.

“Yeah, yeah, me too, fuck, aah-”

And with that, Kerry went completely rigid against V, stopping his stroking and clenching around V’s cock as he came, painting the tile wall with streaks of come. That was the last thing V needed to fall over the edge. He slid fully into Kerry and came hard, pumping his release.

/

Later, after they had gotten out of the shower and dried off, they lied in Kerry’s bed. Music was playing in the distance - Kerry’s new music. Other than that, it was quiet.

Suddenly, Kerry spoke.

“If anyone had told me that Johnny fucking Silverhand would come back from the dead to bring you to me, I’d think they were insane.”

V was about to answer something when he noticed Johnny appearing in the corner of his eye. Johnny walked over to sit on the edge of the low table by the couches.

“Let me tell you, it’s really weird to be in the backseat of you fucking Kerry, of all people.”

V smiled to himself.

“You jealous?”

Johnny chuckled.

“V, I had more chances to fuck Kerry 50 years ago than I can remember. You can have him.” Johnny took a deep drag on his non existing cigarette before blowing out non existing smoke. “Besides, you seem to make him happy. Fuck knows that he needs it.”

Kerry shifted next to him.

“You grew quiet suddenly.”

V looked away from Johnny, at Kerry.

“Sorry, I got distracted.”

Kerry scratched the side of his neck, a somewhat odd look on his face.

“You talking to Johnny?”

V shot a glance at Johnny, who shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.

“Yeah,” V decided to say. No use lying.

“This whole thing is so fucking weird.” Kerry was quiet for a moment before continuing. “What’s he saying?”

V pondered what to say for a moment. He looked back at Johnny as he answered.

“That he hopes you’ll be happy.”

Johnny rolled his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless. Kerry let out a laugh.

“I’m sure he didn’t say it like that.” Kerry leaned towards V, who met him halfway.

“It’s the thought that counts,” V said before closing the distance between them and claiming Kerry’s lips in a slow kiss.


End file.
